


"What You Truly Need" a destiel story

by SuperblyNatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Domestic destiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperblyNatural/pseuds/SuperblyNatural
Summary: Dean has always wanted to be a father and have a child, but he never expected this.This story takes place after the events of season 11 but I will be taking out most of the monster hunting and especially the men of letters





	1. "What in the hell?!"

**Author's Note:**

> First fic please enjoy. Sorry the first chapter is so short:(. If people like it I will continue writing

"Dean, you have given me what I truly need, now it is my turn to give you what you need." Dean watched as God and Amara transformed into a glow of black and white and then disappeared into the sky. Dean was suddenly standing on green grass in the middle of a dark forest. He heard a small scream so he started walking towards the pitiful noise. 

When Dean finally found what the noise was coming from his jaws dropped he stared at the infant standing before him. He peered at Dean with such intensity it almost made Dean shudder. After the staring was over the child managed to stammer one simple word; "Papa?" "What in the hell" Dean said as he knelt down to get a closer look at the kid when he noticed that the young boy was wearing a small trench coat with an even smaller suit and a tie. His hair was impala black and he had eyes as green as Granny Smiths. There was a note on the back of the trench coat. Dean read it aloud; "Dear Dean I know this may come as a shock to you, but I know that Castiel loves you and I think you love him to. As you know I wasn't on earth very long but it appeared as though people that loved each other had kids together, so as a gift of thanks I am giving you and Castiel your own spawn made up of yours and Castiel genetics. I hope you enjoy having a child Dean. Farewell. -Amara. 

"Oh my god" Dean said as he stood up (all the whilst keeping his eyes on what appeared to be his and another mans child). "Papa what's wrong" Said the small boy worriedly. "N where's daddy?" "Where's who" Dean managed to choke out. "Where's daddy?!" The boy insisted. He started walking around and calling out: "Daddy?" "Daddy where are you?". "Hey kid" said Dean "C'mere". The boy ran over and sat in front of Dean. "First of all quit calling me papa. My name is Dean." "But Dean cousin Amara told me to call you that" "I am not your papa!" Dean yelled. The boy started to cry, and Dean tried to pick him up but he kicked and screamed. "I don't want you I want daddy!" "Fine" said Dean. "Let's take you to Daddy."


	2. "Daddy, do you love papa?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens. Also I'm lazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wood woop it's chapter two!

Sam and Castiel walked down the heavy metal stairs of the bunker. Castiel looked around: everything seemed so different without Dean. He sat down at the table in the main room. After sitting for a few hours Cas and Sam were tired, but to sad to move from the table. Cas (almost asleep) heard a loud creak coming from the door. He looked up. Standing there in the doorway was Dean, and he was holding a child.

After the routine check for any sign of a demon or monster that Dean may have become, Sam stared at him and broke into a laugh "I knew you would be back jerk" Sam said and Dean replied with a simple "Bitch". Castiel was happy with the whole reunion thing but the most important thing was: why is Dean Winchester holding a child, and why does he look like me? "Dean" Cas said, "Who's child is this, and why are YOU in possession of him?" "Well Cas" Dean said, "We need to talk" he glanced at Sam. "Alone".

Castiel finished reading the note Dean had given him. He was happy, yet perplexed at the thought of raising a child with Dean. It's something that he fantasized about but he never thought this would happen. Then again, he had thought Dean was dead. "Dean" Cas said rather timidly, "Is it true that you love me?" Before Dean got a chance to answer his supposed child looked up and spoke in a squeaky voice "Daddy, do you love papa?" Cas being shocked at hearing the child speak for the first time since his silent arrival, looked from Dean to the Child, and back again. "Um... I.. I.. I guess I do."


	3. "Words left unsaid"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens. Find out for yourself lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff has been changed so yeah

Dean looked up at Castiel. The man he loved had just said the words that he had always wanted to hear. "What" was all Dean could manage to say and he noticed that Castiel was blushing fiercely. "I...I......" Dean was scared to say something that he'd never said to anyone but Sam. so he didn't. Cas looked sad. There was a long pause, then an even longer silence. "What should we name him?" Castiel said looking down at the child. "I have no idea" said Dean

Sam waited patiently as his brother and an obviously love struck angel talked about whatever the hell they were talking about. "Sam" Dean said as he, Cas, and the child walked out of the main room of the bunker, though the hall, and into the kitchen where Sam was waiting (rather impatiently, might I add). And (Cas) simply said: "This is our child, his name is Kevin Charlie Winchester".

"Cas, please a bit slower Sam doesn't know what happened".  
"You're right I don't." "So what the hell happened?" Dean proceeded to explain to Sam what had happened in the last few twenty-four hours and what was going to happen to him, Cas, and cute little Kevin.


	4. "Ice cream"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read the note pls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know that some things have been changed so please re-read chapter three

Dean was nervous. He and Cas had decided that they would both take a break from hunting to take care of their son. Castiel had told Dean that he loved him but Dean was to much of a "little bitch" to tell Cas that he loved him back. Dean has always been attracted to women, and men but he didn't want to tell anyone because he didn't know what it was himself. Dean got up from sitting on the uncomfortable kitchen counters and he looked at Sam and Cas. "Guys" Dean said. "I like men... and women".

"Well of course you do fuck-face". Sam said "I've known for years". "By the way, it's called bisexuality" Sam said. Dean, being the manly man that he was, was a bit taken back by his brothers previous statement. "You knew?" Dean said. "Of course I did Dean, it's obvious". "Oh" Dean said. "So being bisexual mean you like both men and women". "Yes" said Sam matter-of-factly". "Huh. Guess you learn something new everyday". Dean laughed. He felt like some burden worse than the memories of hell, had been lifted of his shoulders. 

Kevin Winchester sat quietly at the kitchen table with Sam, Papa and Daddy. "Papa" Kevin said suddenly, making the quiet room a little less quiet. "I want ice cream!"

"Dean" Cas said. "We should get him ice cream". Castiel was overjoyed, but sad. When Castiel had told Dean that he loved him, Dean said nothing. He loved Dean so much, but he feared that Amara was wrong: maybe Dean didn't love him back.

Castiel was pulled out of his thoughts as the engine of the impala roared to life. Castiel had already put Kevin in the back of the car and reminded Dean that Kevin needed a child seat for the impala. "Ok, ok super-dad" was all Dean said.

Kevin was talking all the way to the ice cream store, and Cas was getting tired of his incessant, loud, and un decipherable gibberish. "What kind of ice cream are you going to get Kevin?" Cas asked. "What kind of ice cream?" "What kind of ice cream?" "What kind of ice cream?" Kevin repeated in a sing-songy voice. 

When they got to the ice cream place Kevin told Dean what kind of ice cream he wanted. "I want a double scoop sundae with sprinkles!!!" Kevin had said rather enthusiastically. "Ok bud" Dean replied, and looked at Cas. "Want anything Cas?" Dean asked. "I'm an angel Dean.. I don't eat". 

After Dean got back he gave Kevin his ice cream and then the three walked over to a bench in the park where the ice cream stand was. Dean had noticed that Cas was looking upset and sad. Dean knew why. He didn't tell Cas that he loved him back.

Dean grabbed Castiels hand after a few awkward minutes on the bench. Castiel looked surprised, but not as surprised as he did when Dean leaned over and kissed him. Right in that park full of people, Dean Winchester did something even more terrifying than fighting monsters. He looked at the angel that he had known for years. "I guess I love you too Cas".

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated


End file.
